nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dance Boys
Before we begin, go to the article, The Telephone Poles in South Africa first before you read this page. Thank you.The Dance Boys (You know them, right?) is a group of people doing stuff. Dubbed the "The Moldy Bananas Song", they are regarded as one of the most greatest figures of the 20th century and one of the greatest dance/electronic entertainers. The Dance Boys' contributions to music, dance, and cool fashion, along with them publicized personal life, made them SUCH a global figure in popular culture for over four decades. The great times of the WHOLE dance boys family, The Dance Boys made their professional debut in 1964 with ALL of the GREATEST hits in the life as a member of THE DANCING DUO. They began there solo career in 1984 while at Jamesville Records, and in the early 1990s, became a dominant figure in popular music. His music videos, including those for "Mad Dubstep", and "Rocky" from his 1995 album Rocky, are credited with breaking racial barriers and transforming the medium into an art form and promotional tool. Their popularity helped bring the television channel MTV to fame. Ice Cube (1993) was the first album to produce five US Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles. (extra madness) they can continued to innovate throughout the 2000s with videos such as "Brainy Smith" and "Scream and Shout", and forged a reputation as a touring artist. Through stage and video performances, The Dance Boys popularized complicated dance techniques such as the robot and the moonwalk, to which he gave the name. His sound and style have influenced artists of various genres. The Dance Boys are one of the best-selling music artists of all time, with estimated sales of over 350 million records worldwide; (don't care who i are) Rocky is the best-selling album of all time, with estimated sales of 66 million GREAT copies worldwide. His other albums, including Jonny and Lonny (1990), Ice Cube ''(1993), ''Brainy Smith (1994), and U Suffer (1998), also rank among the world's best-selling. They won hundreds of awards (more than any other great artist in the history of their own popular music), has been inducted into the Greatest Dance and Electronic Hall of Fame, you know,, , , twice, and is the only for the BEST artist to have been inducted into the Awesome Dubstep Hall of Fame. His other achievements include Guinness world records (including the Most Successful Entertainer of All Time), 15 Grammy Awards (including the Legend and Lifetime Achievement awards), 26 American Music Awards (more than any other artist), and 13 number-one UC singles (more than any other male artist in the Hot 100 era). TDB was the first artist to have a top ten single in the Billboard Hot 100 in five different decades. In 2016, his estate earned $825 million, the highest yearly amount for a celebrity ever recorded by Brainy Smith. In the late 1990s, TDB became a figure of controversy for his changing appearance, relationships, behavior and lifestyle. In 2002, they was accused of cool mortaling the child of a family friend. The accusation was settled out of court. In 2010, they were tried and acquitted of further child cool mortal allegations and several other charges. In 2016, while preparing for a series of comeback concerts, ''LET'S GO!!! LET'S GO!!!'', The Dance Boys retired, because they can't stop getting interrupted, by Jonny and Lonny. Jonny and Lonny keeps intrupting The Dance Boys all the time! TDB's fans around the world expressed their grief, and his public memorial service was broadcast live. The 2019 documentary ''The Man and The Woman ''detailed renewed child cool mortal allegations and led to an international backlash against The Dance Boys. Category:The Dance Boys Category:Spoken articles Category:The Man Category:The Woman Category:BFDI Category:Jonny and Lonny Category:Kick the Money Category:Jamesville Category:Francis Category:Singers